


Podfic: You are the Moon

by striped_bowties



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striped_bowties/pseuds/striped_bowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things Stiles doesn’t like to deal with first thing: hot, moist dog breath on his face, a cuddly werewolf creepifying his perfectly normal morning wood with shades of bestiality, and his dad holding his service revolver against the skull of his bedmate, never mind the fact that his bedmate could possibly be a vicious unhinged rogue omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: You are the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You are the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/515616) by [skoosiepants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skoosiepants/pseuds/skoosiepants). 



> Full shift!Derek is my crack okay, and this is so damn good :D Also, since I don’t live in an English speaking country I get very few opportunities to speak the language outside of my actual English lessons at school, so this is actually a great way for me to keep my skills up. xP

[](http://striped-bowties.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/486/3901) **  
**

  
**Length:**  01.11.39  
 **Download:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?x2y4w6i1pio2flt)


End file.
